Upcoming Kill Counts
This is a list of upcoming Kill Counts. We don't know the specific date for some of these, we just know that we'll get them at some point. 100% Confirmed Kill Counts * Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019) KILL COUNT - Decided by Patrons / Confirmed on Twitter. * Valentine (2001) KILL COUNT - Confirmed on Twitter. * Mandy (2018) KILL COUNT - Hinted on Twitter. Sequels/Prequels/Remakes To Other Kill Counts * The Thing from Another World (1951) KILL COUNT * The Birds II: Land's End (1990) KILL COUNT * Suspiria (2018 remake) KILL COUNT * Pet Semetary (2019 remake) KILL COUNT * Zombieland: Double Tap (2019) KILL COUNT * Doctor Sleep (2019) KILL COUNT * Black Christmas (2019) KILL COUNT * Candyman (2020 remake) KILL COUNT * A Quiet Place: II (2020) KILL COUNT * The Purge 5 (2020) KILL COUNT * Jurassic World 3 (2021) KILL COUNT Halloween Continuation * Halloween Kills (2020) KILL COUNT * Halloween Ends (2021) KILL COUNT Romero's Dead Series * Dawn of The Dead (1978) KILL COUNT * Day of the Dead (1985) KILL COUNT * Night of The Living Dead (1990 remake) KILL COUNT * Land of the Dead (2005) KILL COUNT * Diary of the Dead (2007) KILL COUNT * Survival of the Dead (2009) KILL COUNT Carpenter's Apocalypse Trilogy * Prince of Darkness (1987) KILL COUNT * In the Mouth of Madness (1994) KILL COUNT Argento’s Three Mothers Trilogy * Inferno (1980) KILL COUNT * The Mother of Tears (2007) KILL COUNT Confirmed In Other Videos * Annihilation (2018) KILL COUNT - Confirmed in "Announcing the Next TWO Kill Count Franchises!" * The Blob (1988) KILL COUNT - Confirmed in "Announcing the Next TWO Kill Count Franchises!" * Basket Case Series - Confirmed in "Summer Kill Count Franchises ANNOUNCEMENT" Losers Of Polls * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil (2010) KILL COUNT - Lost to Killer Klowns from Outer Space. * Would You Rather (2012) KILL COUNT - Lost to Killer Klowns from Outer Space. * Christine (1983) KILL COUNT - Lost to The Belko Experiment and Ice Cream Man. (This one is more likely since Chopping Mall also lost two polls.) * Split (2016) KILL COUNT - Lost to The Belko Experiment. ** Unbreakable (2000) KILL COUNT - Part of the Split series. ** Glass (2019) KILL COUNT - Part of the Split series. * Idle Hands (1999) KILL COUNT - Lost to Ice Cream Man. * Maximum Overdrive (1986) KILL COUNT - Lost to Ice Cream Man. Teased * Nosferatu (1922) KILL COUNT - Teased inside of an editing livestream of the Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) KILL COUNT. * Hellraiser Series - Teased many times. Will most likely come next year. * American Psycho (2000) KILL COUNT - Teased in the extended channel trailer. ** American Psycho 2 (2002) KILL COUNT * The Lost Boys Series - Teased in the extended channel trailer. * Carrie Series - Teased in the extended channel trailer. * Scream (TV series) - James has indicated during The Final Destination Kill Count that he would like to find a way to cover the series. * Silent Hill Series - teased at least once. Will most likely come next year * I Know What You Did Last Summer franchise - James stated in Podcast #19 that he wants to cover the series. * Hatchet Series - teased at least once. Will most likely come next year Speculated * House Of 1000 Corpses Series - Will most likely come next year. * Phantasm Series - Teased in Leprechaun Returns Kill Count. Will most likely come next year. * Psycho Series - Teased many times. Will most likely come next year. * Hannibal Lecter Series - Teased many times. Will most likely come next year. * The Hills Have Eyes series - Mentioned at least twice in Evil Dead Kill Counts. * Shaun of the Dead (2004) KILL COUNT - Teased at least once in Army of Darkness Kill Count. * Eating Raoul (1982) KILL COUNT - Mentioned in the Chopping Mall Kill Count. * Maniac Cop Series - Mentioned in Uncle Sam Kill Count * It's Alive Series - Mentioned in Uncle Sam Kill Count * Maniac (1980) KILL COUNT - Mentioned in Uncle Sam Kill Count * Maniac (2012 remake) KILL COUNT - Not Mentioned yet.Category:Browse